That Stone Cold Glare
by DragonRaiderX9
Summary: Oneshot. No matter what, he's always glaring. Through the good times, and the bad. Someone starts to wonder why. Slight onesided CinnamonZero.


Hello. This is my first attempt at romance, so don't flame me too bad. Besides, my evil muse thrives on flames.

Floating Skull: Flames are the fuel that gives power to Floating Skull!

Yeah…anyway, this is based of something that Cinnamon said. During Chapter 6, go back to Hunter Base after you fight Shadow. That is, after Zero joins you but before Spider dies. Talk to Cinnamon twice.

That's it. Enjoy!

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_

-

That glare…

He always wears it. I know I've only known him a short time, but he always has it.

I'm talking about Zero, of course. When we first met him, I thought that he would be overjoyed that his friend X was still alive. But he just stood there. He said he was happy, but his face never changed.

I was wondering about it as we returned to the Central Tower. We had all suffered damage fighting Shadow, who seemed to have betrayed X and Zero. Most of us wanted to keep going, but X insisted we retreat to heal ourselves. Personally, I'm not complaining, I'm not used to this much exercise.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!" That was Spider. I don't know too much about him, but he has a good heart. He took Shadow's last blow that was aimed for Zero. Spider returned the blow, but that didn't stop the damage to his right arm.

"Alright, that's it!" exclaimed X. "Zero, Axl, formation Zeta!"

Zero and Axl nodded and began moving. I guess it was some teamwork move the three had developed before they came to Giga City. The three of them were moving around Spider in a complex formation. I couldn't keep up, and apparently, neither could Spider. Zero and Axl grabbed Spider from behind, and pulled him towards the healing table. X came forward with some tools.

"I'm sorry Spider, but you need to be repaired," said X softly.

"For the last time, I don't need any help!" With an amazing burst of strength, Spider flung Zero and Axl off him and stormed out the door.

Sighing, X, Zero and Axl left the room. I followed close behind. We went into the circular room we gathered in, except for X, who went to check in with Chief R and Nana. Massimo was already there. He was a large person, but he was very kind. He told me that he wasn't really Massimo, that the real Steel Massimo had given him his armor before he died. But to me, he'll always be the real Massimo.

He looked at us as we walked through the door. "Hey Zero," he called. "Wanna go spar a little. You look like a tough customer." He made the comment sound casual, but I could tell there was more to it than that. I think Zero could too.

I think Massimo wanted to make friends with Zero. I remember when we all came back to the base together. Zero wasn't too happy with us. I guess he was really hurt by Shadow's betrayal, because he called us the 'dregs of Giga City'. I'm not sure why he got so mad then, though. He didn't seem to mind when we all fought Mach Jentra together. He said we might turn Maverick at any time. I asked X what a Maverick was, and he gave a long story about some virus and a man named Sigma. I didn't really understand it, and it must've shown because X stopped halfway through and said that basically, a Maverick is a Reploid who breaks the first Law of Robotics, 'A robot must not harm a human'. I've never met a human, as I lived with the Professor in his lab for all of my life until I met X. I don't really see why anyone would have a problem with one, so I can't understand what Epsilon's after.

…I'm sorry, I'm babbling. The Professor says I do that sometimes. Let's get back to Zero.

Zero looked at Massimo funny for a moment. Then he gave a small smirk and agreed to it. But once again, his glare never changed, just his mouth. He and Massimo went up to the helipad, leaving Axl and myself alone in the room. I thought about following them, but then I thought, "_Axl's an old friend of Zero's, right? Maybe he'll know._"

"Um, Axl," I asked timidly. Being isolated all my life, conversation's never been my strong point.

"What's up, Cinnamon?" Axl replied with a smile.

"You're one of Zero's friends, right?" He nodded. "I was wondering, why does he always glare like that?"

Axl's smile faltered a little, but didn't fade. "Sorry, Cinnamon. I've only known Zero for about a year now. He keeps to himself, and when he wants to talk, it's always with X. They go way back. Maybe you should ask him."

I thanked Axl and turned towards the command room. I like Axl, he's kinda silly. Plus he's the only other person besides me to smile regularly.

I knew Chief R wouldn't like me butting in on their talk, so I decided to wait for X in the hall. When I got there, I found Spider leaning against the wall like always. He glanced at me, but didn't go anywhere.

"Spider, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll tell you like I told the others, I'm fine." I could tell he was trying not to be rude for my sake, but he still sounded exasperated.

"Why won't you let anyone help you?"

Spider paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right words. "I'm a loner by nature. I'm still getting used to being on a team, and I don't like other 'roids messing with my parts. In my experience, I've noticed that some people have sticky fingers."

I'm not sure what he meant by that, but I ignored it. "Will you at least let me use my power on your arm?"

Spider glared at me for a second, but then he looked thoughtful. "If it will help put you at ease, go ahead. But no funny business!" He held out his right arm.

I put my hands on Spider's arm and activated the Force Metal Generator. I used my own resources to pump restorative energy into his arm.

When I was done, Spider lifted his arm to his face, as if inspecting it. "Good as new. Thanks, Cinnamon. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna hit the sack. Night." He walked off towards our sleeping quarters. I knew he was lying when he said his arm was healed. With that kind of damage, I knew he'd need a real technician to repair it. But I hope that it helped him some.

While I was thinking this, X walked out and turned towards the Air Bus. I guess he was going to replenish our supplies at the market.

"Hey, X," I called.

X stopped and looked at me. His eyes were kind, but tired. He's seen a lot more fighting than I have. "Yes, Cinnamon?"

"I was wondering about Zero. He's always glaring at everyone."

X sighed and his smile faded. "I've never been sure. I've tried to talk to him, but he just tells me to drop it. And you can't force anything out of him that he doesn't want to say." That's true, he doesn't seem like the type. "I guess it all started about ten years ago, during the Repliforce incident."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, but Zero ended up having to fight and kill someone he really cared for."

"His girlfriend?"

I could see his lips twitching into a tiny smile. "They never actually dated. But for all practical purposes, I guess you could call her that." His expression turned back to a serious one. "Listen, don't go asking Zero about any of that. It's still a tender spot for him."

"Will he get mad at me?" The last thing I wanted was for Zero to be angry at me.

He gave a tired smile. "Not half as mad as he'd be at me. Well, I'll see you later. Thanks to those Mettaurs, I had to waste most of our Reboots on Axl. Good kid, but I wish he'd learn some patience."

I watched him walk into the other room. X…I always thought that was a funny name. I asked X about it and he said his full name was Megaman X. He said he was the last creation of Dr. Thomas Light. I recognized that name from the studies the Professor made me do. X shares Dr. Light's dream of a peaceful world. I hope it happens someday, partly just for X's sake. He's a really good person; he shouldn't have to fight all the time.

I decided to watch Zero and Massimo spar, so I went up the hall that led to the helipad. There I saw Marino. Marion was the first person I'd met besides the Professor. Even though she was a thief, I could tell she was a good person. Since I was the Force Metal Generator, she said she had to steal me, but I get the feeling that she wouldn't have taken me against my will.

She turned to me. "Hey there, kiddo. What's on your mind?"

I was taken aback. Marino could always tell what's on my mind. I guess she pays good attention to small details. "I was just wondering about Zero. He always glares at everyone. Even X doesn't know why."

Marino laughed. "That's cause X is a guy. Remember, we women are better with this sort of thing then they are." I wasn't sure about that, but I decided not to argue. "See, Zero knows that in war, anyone can die at anytime."

"He doesn't want to care about us so he doesn't get sad if we die?" That's sad. Everyone should have friends. They might not be very bright, but I made friends with the Professor's security Mechanaloids.

Marino shook her head. "No, I don't think so. He's been fighting Mavericks for over half a century. He's seen a lot of friends go down. I think he can handle that sort of thing. Nah, he's worried about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Think about it. We get all buddy-buddy with him, then he gets taken out. We'd all be sad and miserable. Zero tries to distance himself so we won't be sad if he dies. Especially you, kiddo. No offense, but you're still young and naïve. You haven't had to deal with losing a friend, and I hope that it'll be a long, long time before you do."

Zero just wants to protect us? He doesn't want us getting sad? Especially me?

That is _so_ sweet.

But…does he really want to be friends with us? With me? I had to know. I thanked Marino and went up to the helipad.

Zero and Massimo were still sparring. Massimo was mostly standing still while Zero launched his attacks. Zero leapt for a slash attack, but Massimo quickly sidestepped behind him and tried to attack him from behind. Zero was able to block, but I could see the surprise in his eyes. I giggled. I guess Zero didn't think Massimo could move that fast, considering his size. I didn't either, until he quickly blocked me from a Preon attack at the Ulfat Factory. Still, even with that surprise, the glared remained.

After a few minutes, Zero and Massimo lowered their weapons. They nodded towards one another, then turned their backs. Zero went over to the ledge. Massimo passed me on his way out the door. I thought about asking him about Zero, but I decided I didn't need to. I walked up to Zero's side. If he knew I was there, he didn't show it.

"Um, Zero?" I said, a lot more shyly than usual. Even if Marino was right, Zero was still kind of intimidating.

"What is it?" replied Zero without looking at me.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just went for it. "Will you be my friend?"

Zero turned to me, his face a little more serious than usual. "We are more than friends. We are comrades in battle. From this day forward, we will be forced to trust each other with our lives. And after today, I'm sure that I can trust you."

He trusted me! I could feel myself blushing a little. It still didn't answer my question, though. "But will you be my friend?"

For the first and only time since I've met him, Zero's glare faltered. It was replaced with a look of confusion. As quickly as it happened, his face returned to normal. "Sure, kid, why not?" He turned back towards the sea.

I walked away, knowing I had to be blushing like mad. As I reached the door, I looked back at him. He was still glaring, but somehow he didn't seem intimidating anymore. He almost seemed…peaceful. I smiled; I had finally pierced his shell. And someday, I'll get farther into it, and he won't have to glare anymore.

-

That's it, I hoped you liked it.

Flt. Sk: Floating Skull is filled with the emotion you mortals call disgust. If Floating Skull had guts, he would be spewing them out at this display of mortal tenderness.

Ignoring him, please review, would ya?

_Floating Skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuull!_


End file.
